


Skyla The Hedgehog

by ZelodolonGirl



Series: Skyla The Hedgehog [1]
Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games)
Genre: Developing Friendships, Developing Relationship, F/M, Fights, Friendship, Major Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:28:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27289402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZelodolonGirl/pseuds/ZelodolonGirl
Summary: A female hedgehog named Skyla is accidentally transported to Sonic's world, carrying a strange and powerful object, as well as a dark secret.She will soon have to join up with Sonic and friends, in order to stop a great evil in her world from returning. And she begins to form friendships along the way, especially with a certain black and red hedgehog.
Relationships: Original Character/ Original Character, Shadow the Hedgehog/Original Character(s)
Series: Skyla The Hedgehog [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1992544





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic the hedgehog or the characters, just my OCs.

* * *

In another world, somewhere in the woods a purple blur races by. A female, purple furred hedgehog was running at super speeds, carrying a rather large dark purple, almost black jewel in her arms.

She had two quills at the front of her head, which were parted to the left, that reached her waist. While the rest of her quills ended at her knees, and the tips of her quills seemed to fade into a lighter shade of purple. She had fair skin on her muzzle and sky blue eyes. She wore a cyan blue v-neck tank top, dark blue shorts with black tights, navy blue low heeled ankle boots, gold hoop earrings, a pair of white gloves, and something that resembled a watch on her left wrist.

The hedgehog stoped behind a tree, kneeling down to put down the jewel, when the watch like device beeps suddenly. She quickly pressed a button, and a male voice could be heard.

**"Skyla! Are you alright? Where are you?"**

"I'm fine Gary." Skyla says. "Right now I'm in the woods somewhere. Is Snow alright?"

**"She's fine. I've just taken her to the hospital and the doctor says she's gonna be okay."**

"Good." Skyla says with relief. "I'll meet with you guys soon, just let me get the Dark Diamond as far away from those...whatever they are, as possible." Then she glances down at said diamond. "I don't know what they want with it, but it can't be good."

 **"Okay, but be careful Skyla. We don't know what those creatures are."** Gray says.

"Will do." Skyla tells him. "See ya soon." Then she turns off the communicator, and picks up the Dark Diamond, looking around cautiously.

Then, all of a sudden, the shadows start moving, and a creature seemed to come out of them. It was large and completely black, with pupilless white eyes. Then more appeared, surrounding her.

One made a grab for her, but Skyla quickly dodged its claws, then flew up. Then she feels a sudden blow to her head, and is sent falling to the ground. Another shadow creature, one with wings, had managed to hit her hard enough on the head.

She lands on the ground with a 'thud' and the Dark Diamond lands only a few feet away from her. One of creatures waste no time in grabbing the Diamond, while two more grab Skyla, each holding on to an arm and hoisting her up. And all the creatures begin to move away into one direction.

Skyla groans as she regains consciousness, and she opens her eyes to see that the creatures were holding her at least a few inches above the ground, and that they had the Dark Diamond as well. She started to struggle, kicking out and trying to wrench her arms free, but the creatures merely grunt, tightening their grip.

Skyla then stoped and closed her eyes, then in a flash of light she disappeared causing the creatures to cry out in surprise, then in another flash of light, she appeared in front of the creature that was carrying the Dark Diamond and quickly snatched it from it, before dashing away, with the creatures pursuing her.

* * *

Meanwhile, on Mobius, three certain hedgehogs were fighting off Eggman's robots. It had been months since they defeated Infinite, and most of the damage done to their world had been reversed, but it seems Eggman still hasn't given up.

Sonic spin dashed into one robot, while Silver used his psychokinesis to smash two robots together, and Shadow used chaos blast to destroy another. 

"Ready to give up yet, Egghead?" Sonic called to mad scientist.

"Never! This time I'll destroy you for good, you blue rodent!" The egg shaped human declared from his eggpod.

"Wow, haven't heard that one before." Sonic sarcastically replied.

Eggman just grinned evilly and pressed a button then the ground opened up, and a large cannon came up. The three hedgehogs stopped to look up at the cannon that was now pointing at them. Eggman laughed as he flew above the cannon.

"Behold! My chaos cannon! Powered by, you guessed it, a Chaos Emerald! And it's powerful enough to finally be rid of you rats once and for all!" He boasted, then picked up some kind of remote with a single button. "All I have to do is press this little button, and I'll never have to deal with you pests again! And then no one will be able to stop me-HEY!"

The remote suddenly flies out if Eggman's grasp to Silver, who is holding it with his psychokinesis. 

"You mean _this_ button?" He asks smirking, while Eggman growled in rage.

"Give that back _now_ , you pesky raskel!" He demands, and Sonic and Silver defeat the rest of the robots, while Shadow goes to cannon spin dashes through it, and comes out with the red Chaos Emerald.

Eggman roared in frustration. "This isn't over Sonic!" He declared, before flying away, with the rest of his robots following him. 

* * *

Skyla runs out of the woods and into the mountains in a purple blur. She looks back to see if the creatures were getting close, then she suddenly hits something hard, causing her fall on her back. She looks up to see another creature bringing down it's hand at her. She rolls out of way and adjusts the Diamond, so it's tucked under her arm, and leaps up to deliver a kick to it's head, then it seemed to disappear into black smoke. Then more creatures appeared.

Skyla then holds out her hand and shoots out a small blue blast of energy at a creature, and it also evaporated into smoke. She continued fighting, taking down at least a dozen creatures, but it seems more just keep appearing. She gritted her teeth in frustration and for a brief moment, her fur darkened and the Dark Diamond glowed. 

"No!" She tells herself. "Not now." Then she closed her eyes and teleported as far away as possible. 

She reappears in a forest and falls to her knees, panting. She could only teleport at least a few miles away at a time, and it tires her out after awhile. She manages to catch her breathe for a couple of minutes before she hears a twig snap. She sharply turns and sees more creatures coming.

"Are you kidding me?" She breathes, and looks around to see more creatures all around, even the ones with wings flying around to make sure she had no escape. They begin to close in on her, and she clutches the Diamond, which was beginning to glow.

"Leave me ALONE!" Skyla screams, and the Dark Diamond glows brightly, a light enveloping them before both the Diamond and the hedgehog are gone.

* * *

Sonic, Shadow and Silver all jump back as a bright light suddenly appears. Then something, or rather someone, seems to fall from it. The three hedgehogs looked at each other for a moment before going to see the figure that was now lying on the ground. It was a purple female hedgehog, her hair was long with light tips, and she was really beautiful. 

Silver kneeled down to check on her. "She's alive." He said, then he notices the strange large jewel she was holding.

"What's this?" He wondered, reaching for it, when the female hedgehog suddenly jerked. 

"No!" She cried, struggling to get up, but to no avail.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Sonic said holding his hands up. "It's okay, we're not going to hurt you."

"What...who..? Where..?" The female blinked a couple of times, looking at the male hedgehogs in confusion.

"Yeah, don't worry. It's alright." Silver told her gently. "What's your name?"

The purple hedgehog was silent for a moment before she answered.

"Skyla. Skyla the hedgehog."


	2. Chapter 2

Sonic, Shadow and Silver had taken Skyla to Tail's workshop, who was now sleeping in the guest room (having passed out on the way here). She had some cuts and bruises when they found her, but they seemed to have completely healed by the time they got here, leaving only dried blood on her fur.

"She must have some kind of healing factor." Tails suggested.

"Maybe." Sonic said. "We'll just have to ask her when she wakes up."

"For now we should try to figure out what this gem is." Shadow said, looking at the large purple black jewel on the table. "Something tells me that this is no an ordinary gem."

Tails nodded and immediately set to work. He scanned the jewel a few times while typing on his computer and his eyes widened when the results showed up on the screen.

"Guys," he says. "This gem has a very powerful energy, I've never seen anything like this. It's not like chaos energy or even the energy from the phantom ruby, this is something different."

"What do you mean?" Silver asked.

Tails rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "I'm not sure, but maybe our new friend can tell us. For now, I should probably run some more tests." 

He then proceeded to get to work.

* * *

Meanwhile in a dark room, six figures were arguing. Their faces and features couldn't be seen, except for their glowing white eyes, but the first figure was shaped like a tall male ocelot, the second was a male deer with long antlers, the third was a female lion with curly hair that covered her right eye, the forth was a male bear, the fifth, a female cheetah, and the last one was a male fox.

"I can't believe we let her get away!" The male ocelot growled, slamming his fist against the wall, creating a dent. "With the Dark Diamond no less. Why did we even send those useless creatures anyway? If I had gone I could've easily-"

"Perhaps if you had just tried simply talking to her, instead of attacking her, she might have listened." The male deer states, interrupting him. "But no, you just had to act rashly didn't you?"

The ocelot turns to him with a sneer. "Oh? And you think _talking_ would have helped? Well, maybe next time you see her you can do just that, and have a tea party while your at it!"

"Enough!" The female cheetah snapped. "This is a waste of time. We should be focusing on finding the girl and the Dark Diamond."

"Yes," the male bear agreed. "But where are they?"

"Our creatures reported that they had her surrounded, but she disappeared in a very bright flash of light." The female cheetah states. "A light that came from the Dark Diamond."

"Then they could be anywhere on Sliodila." The deer concluded.

_**No. Not on Sliodila.** _

The six figures jumped at the deep gravelly voice that just spoke.

_**The girl and the Dark Diamond are no longer in this world.** _

"What do you mean father?" The deer asked. "'No longer in this world'? Is she...on another world?"

_**Precisely. The girl, Skyla managed to unintentionally use the Dark Diamond to transport herself to another world. A world called Mobius.**_

"The Dark Diamond can do that?" The ocelot inquired.

**_The Dark Diamond can do many things._ **

"Well, this is just perfect." The ocelot growled. "How are we supposed to get to them now that they're on another world?"

**_You will just have to follow them to that world, my children._ **

The six siblings looked up in confusion.

**_You must create a portal to Mobius, find Skyla and the Dark Diamond, and bring them back here. But first, you will have to combine your powers together and concentrate in order to make the portal._ **

Together the siblings held out their hands and concentrated. Dark energy shoots out from each of them and forms together until it shapes into a dark purple portal.

**_Very good my children. Now go. Go and bring back what is rightfully mine._ **

* * *

_A six year old Skyla ran across a field with an adult female hedgehog, that greatly resembled her with the same purple fur and blue eyes, though she didn't have light tips on her quills, and was wearing a necklace with an oval shaped light blue jewel, chasing her around playfully._

_"I'm gonna getcha!" The older hedgehog said._

_Skyla giggled. "You'll never catch me mommy!" And she continues running, then all of a sudden she hears her mother scream._

_She turns and sees her mother being grabbed by shadow creatures while she kicks and struggles, then they drag her away._

_"Mommy!" Skyla screams, running after them, but no matter how fast she ran, she couldn't seem to get anywhere near them._

_"MOMMY!"_

_"SKYLA!" Her mother calls before she is enveloped in darkness._

_"No! No! NO! MOMMY!"_

"Mom!" Skyla bolts upright, breathing heavily. She looks down to see she's in bed, and sees a chain around her neck that went under her shirt and pulled it up to reveal a familiar blue jewel.

She hasn't had that dream for awhile now.

Then she notices that this isn't her bed she's sleeping on, nor is this her room. Her thoughts are cut short when the door opens to reveal a white hedgehog, who she recognizes as one of the hedgehogs who found her.

"Hi," he said, smiling. "I heard you yell, and wanted to make sure you were okay." 

"I'm fine." Skyla says. "Don't worry, it was just a dream." Then she pauses. "Where am I? How did I-"

She breaks off as she realizes that a certain diamond wasn't in sight.

"Oh no." She whispered as she jumped from the bed. "Where'd it go?!" 

"Where'd what go?" The white hedgehog asked, and she turned to look at him.

"The Dark Diamond!"

"The Dark Diamond?" The male hedgehog said, bemused until it hit him. "Oh! You mean that jewel you were holding? My friend, Tails is examining it downsta-"

He barely had time to finish that sentence before she ran past him in a purple blur leaving him wide eyed and open mouthed. Skyla ran down the stairs, around the house until she came to a room with the other two hedgehogs from before, as well as a young fox was in. And the Dark Diamond on some kind of table.

The hedgehogs and the fox jumped in surprise at her sudden entrance, while the white hedgehog ran into the room after her.

"What are you doing with that?!" Skyla demanded, pointing at the Dark Diamond.

"I was just examining it!" The young fox said, and it was then that Skyla noticed that he had two tails.

Skyla rubbed her forehead slightly. "Where am I?"

"Your in my work shop near Station Square." The fox explained, and Skyla looked at him confused.

"Station...Square? I never heard of a place like that." She said, and the others in the room looked at each other for a moment before turning back to her.

"Have you ever heard of Central City?" The Fox asked, and Skyla shook her head.

"No."

"What about the United Federation?"

"No."

"Green Hill zone?"

"No."

"How about Holoska, Mystic Ruins, or Angel Island?"

"No." Skyla says. "I've never heard about any of those places."

"Okay," the blue hedgehog rubs his chin. "Where're you from?"

Skyla hesitates before answering. "I'm from Antason City."

"I've never heard of a place like that." The fox says thoughtfully, then the black hedgehog with red stripes finally spoke. 

"What world are you from?"

"What?"

"What is name of the planet you live on?"

"Sliodila." Skyla says, and the three male hedgehogs and the fox glanced at each other for a moment before the fox spoke.

"The name of the planet we're on is Mobius."

Skyla's eyes widened and felt her heart skip a beat, while the fox continued.

"I think I know what's going on. You somehow transported from your world to this world."

Skyla staggered a bit backwards before regaining her footing. "No." She said. "No, it can't be. There must be some mistake. I couldn't have..." 

"I don't know what to tell you." The fox said, giving her a sympathetic look. "But it looks like this is the case."

For a moment Skyla just stood there in silence before she grabbed the Dark Diamond and was about to dash out of the room before the blue hedgehog called out to her.

"Wait!" He said and Skyla paused. "Thank you for taking care of me." She said. "I appreciate it, I really do, but I need to find a way to get back home."

"Let us help you." He said, walking towards her. "We can help you get back home." 

"How?" She demanded, looking at him. "And why would you help me? You don't even know me."

"Because that's what I do." He smiled. "I help people who need it, and you look like you could use some help."

Skyla eyed him skeptically, after all, she didn't even know him, and isn't sure if she should trust him, but he seemed sincere. Then the blue hedgehog spoke again.

"Hey, you know what? I just realized that you already told us your name Skyla, but we didn't even tell you ours. I'm Sonic, Sonic the hedgehog."

Then the white hedgehog spoke up. "My name is Silver the hedgehog."

"My name is Miles Prower," the fox said. "But everybody calls me Tails."

Then at last, the black hedgehog with red stripes introduced himself. "I'm Shadow. Shadow the hedgehog." 

Skyla looked at them for a moment and despite the situation she was in, gave them a small smile.

"It's nice to meet you all."

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment down below and tell me what you think.


End file.
